Pretty Little Liars- 20 anni dopo
by Natalieeeee
Summary: 'Il gioco ricomincia stronzette. Stesso campo. Nuove pedine. Salutatemi Alison. Baci. -A' Vent'anni dopo. Le nostre Liars sono cresciute. Siamo rimasti alla 4x12. Dopo questa le ragazze hanno cercato strade diverse.


Pretty Lttle liarsPretty Little Liars- 20 anni dopo.

Le quattro ragazze avevano abbandonato Roswood, non sopportavano più l'idea d restare li. Alison, non voleva farsi trovare. Forse non l'avrebbero mai più vista. Aria, era rimasta distrutta. La ragazza dai capelli neri. stava iniziando a sospettare di Ezra, quindi decise di allontanarsi. Emily, voleva na storia d'amore senza problemi, voleva poter vivere con Paige. Non era andat molto lontana, non voleva allontanarsi da sua madre. Spencer, stava iimpazzendo. Ogni giorno ila sua mente stava perdendo colpi, stava iniziando ad avere problemi seri, finchè Toby la prese con se e la portò lontano da quella città. Hanna, lei è l'unica che rimase a Roswood, forse per abitudine. Forse perchè ormai tra lei e Caleb andava alla perfezione. Si sentiva amata. Voleva restare per scoprire, per la speranza di ritrovare la sua amica Alison. Alison mancava a tutte. Nessuna voleva ammetterlo.

***  
'Ali, muoviti, farai tardi a scuola'. La figlia di Hanna Marin era una ragazza intelligente. Aveva dei lunghi capelli biondi come la madre, l'unica differenza eranano i boccoli. Aveva preso l'intelligenza da suo padre.  
La ragazza dai capelli ricci, si alzò. Spostò i capelli dal suo volto, poi si girò verso la madre. La salutò con un caloroso abbraccio. Poi si alò e chiese consigli su come vestirsi alla madre. Ormai Alison era grande, aveva quindicianni. Hanna era preoccupata, era preoccupata perchè A era ancora in giro. Anche se da quando le quattro ragazze si erano divise, non le aveva più cercate.  
La ragazza si vestitì alla svelta, andò verso la cucina. Salutò il padre conu nbacio sulla guancia.

'Guarda come è bella la mia figliola'

Le parole del padre, facevano sentire Alison amata.  
Salutò ancora, infine sorrise. E si incamminò verso alla sua scuola. Un nuovo anno stava per cominciare.

Arrivò a scuola, dove trovò la sua amica Maya. Era la figlia adottiva di Emily. L'avevano adottata quando aveva appen sei mesi. Maya, non aveva resistito e corse tra le braccia della sua grande amica.  
Gli diede un bacio sulla guancia, quando infine decise a parlagli.

'Ieri sono uscita con Ian.'  
'Scherzi vero?'  
'No, ci siamo incontrati al parco, poi mi ha invitato a fare un giro. E poi...'  
'E poi?'  
'Ci siamo baciati! Capisci, Ian, il mio Ian.'

Le due amiche iniziarono a saltellare, come due bimbe che avevano appena preso un giocattolo nuovo. Ian, era il figlio più grande di Melissa e Wren. Ormai aveva vent'anni. Ian, era stato per molti anni la cotta segreta di Maya, si erano consciuti a una festa d'istitito. In un pub, in cui era andata di nascosto con Alison.  
Ora, che Ian l'aveva baciata, Maya era diventata la ragazza più felice del mondo. Quando si sentì chiamare da dietro, vide il fratellino più piccolo di Allison. Tom. Aveva sette anni appena compiuti, quest'anno aveva cominciato la scuola elementare. QUel bimbo aveva un'adorazioone per Maya. Tom, era mano nella mano con Hanna Marin, che salutò le due ragazze per poi allontanarsi verso lìinterno della scuola.  
Quando Hanna sentì il su otelefono squillare. Lo prese e rispose. Rimase a immobile dalla chiamata che aveva appena ricevuto. NOn volveva crederci. Sentire quelle parole la uccidevano.

'Dovete venire in obitorio. Hanno trovato un cadavere. Credono sia Alison.'

***

Spencer Hastingh, non tornava a Roswood da più di vent'anni, da quando Toby l'aveva presa e portata via. Ora le paiceva stare in Europa.  
Amava la sua piccola cittadina della Francia. Andò verso la camera da letto del suo caro filiolo. Si chiamava Jason, lo aveva chiamao così in onore di suo fratello possiamo dire.  
Il ragazzo era già sveglio, si stava specchiando. Spencer entrò ridendo, vedere il figlio sistemarsi era un miracolo. Era un tipo solitorio, non amava la compagnia. Spencer si avvicinò e gli sistemò i capelli arrufati. Il ragazzo si allontanò.

'Mamma, ormai so' pettinarmi anche da solo.'

Spencer, indiettreggiò. Ormai suo figlio era diventato grande e lei si sentiva ogni giorno più inutile. Andò in camera da letto verso il suo amato Toby. Gli diede un bacio, che lo svegliò. Toby la guardò negli occhi, poi la prese e la ributtò sul letto. Le mancava la sua Spencer. Allora la prese e i due rimasero abbracciati per quei dieci minuti, in cui i ragazzi li lasciavano in pace.  
Quando sentì delle urla provenire dalla stanza di Jason, Toby andò verso la stanza accanto. Quando vide i due ragazzi litigare. Il problema era che Marion aveva solo otto anni, quando invece Jason ne aveva quindici. I due litigano per cose inutile.  
Spencer, si bloccò quando lesse il messaggio che le avevano inviato. Il numero che appariva sul suo telefono corrispondeva a quella della sua vecchia amica Hanna Marin. Lesse il testo.

'Mi ha chiamato la mamma di Alison. Hanno trovato un cadavere. Credono sia lei. Torna Spencer mi manchi.  
-Hanna'

Guardò Toby, poi con un tono di voce deciso guardò i due ragazzi.

'Ragazzi, si torna a Roswood.'

***  
Aria, scese dalle scale di casa sua abbastanza velocemente, quando si avvicinò al suo caro maritino. Si, Aria montgomery alla fine si era sposata. Si era sposata col piccolo Ezra. Il fratello di Ezra le era stato così vicino da farla innamorare.  
Ora, Aria, sapeva di aver trovato un amore. Aria, era in cinta. Finalmente, il bambino che tanto avevano cercato.  
Gli andò in contro e lo baciò all'istante. Amava le sue labbra.

Aria, vide negli occhi di suo marito un aria trsite.

'Aria ho visto il telegiornale, hanno trovato un cadavere. Credono sia Alison.'

La ragazza scoppiò a piangere, si sedette sul divano. Doveva tornare a Rosewood, anche contro voglia. Anche se non voleva rivivere quei momenti passanti li. Doveva tornare.

***

Alison e Maya si diressero verso casa Marin, quando videro Emily sulla soglia con occhi rossi, abbracciata ah Hanna. Le figlie si avvicinarono di scatto. Presero le mani delle loro mamme, e le abbracciarono. La bellissima immagine che avevano di fronte fu interrotta dall'arrivo di Paige. entrarono tutti e Hanna iniziò a preparare la cena. Non riuciva quel giorno non risciuva a cucinare. Ogni volta cominciava a paingere. Alison, era realmente morta e questo non le piaceva. Il giorno dopo sarebbero dovute andare a fare il riconosciumente con la signora De Laurentis.  
Caleb, andò dietro ad Hanna, l'abbracciò stretta e le disse di andare di sopra ad asciugarsi il viso. Lei senza rispondere andò.  
Si chiuse per qualche minuto in bagno, quando sentì bussare all porta.

'Non puoi dirmi di venire e poi sparire così Hanna'.

Riconobbe la voce dell'amica, Spencer. ERa sicura che fosse lei, aprì la pota, abbracciò l'amica. Non la vedeva d così tanto. Era cresciuta, entrambe non erano più le due ragazzine di una volta.  
Scesero le scale insieme, quando videro Caleb e Toby abbracciarsi, Emily corse fra le braccia di Spencer, poi fra quelle d Toby, il suo migliroe amicoera tornato.  
Erano di nuovo insieme.  
Ali, era rimasta incantata nel vedere il volto di Jason, i due ragazzi rimasero a fissarsi, finchè Maya decise di presentarsi.

'Piacere Maya, lei è la mia amica Alison.'  
'Jason, piacere.'  
Le due ragazze risero, poi tornarono al tavolo. Jason, le seguì lasciando sola sua sorella Marion che protestò.  
Hanna si girò vedendo la scena, disse a Tom di andare a prendere la nuova ospite. Il bambino eseguì gli oridine e insieme andarono a giocare.  
La serata passò tra miliardi di ricordi. Risate e nuove consocenze.  
Le ragazze non ridevano così da quando si erano separate.  
Sentirono un campanello. Hanna andò ad aprire.  
Il pancione di Aria fu la prima cosa notata da Hanna, che iniziò ad urlare, poi l'abbracciò stretta. Spencer e Emily gli arrivarono alle spalle dopo pochi minuti.  
Le liars ora erano di nuovo insieme. Di nuovo. E questo ad Hanna era mancato.

***

Ali, portò in camera sua Maya e Jason. Ali, era una ragazza molto curiosa, infatti iniziò a fare una spacie di interrogatorio a Jason.  
Cosa era successo alle loro madri? Perchè erano tornate tutte a Roswood.  
Iniziarono a cercare su internet i seguenti nomi. Apparirono delle scritte. Erano tutte su Alison de Laurentis.  
Alla piccola Rivers caddero le braccia, si chiamava come una ragazzas comparsa. Come un amica della madre. Rimase sconvolta.  
Ai tre ragazzi suonò il telefono. Lo presero un po' perplessi.

'Nuove pedine. Nuova partita  
Baci.  
-A'

***

Le quattro Liars quella stessa notte, andarono all'obitorio. Trovarono li presenti Jason e la signora De Laurentis, le presero per le mani. Poi le portarono dentro.  
Davanti a loro si presentava un cadevere. Aveva addosso la maschera di Alison.  
Spencer, la tolse, quando rimasero scioccate.  
Quella che le si presentava davanti non era di certo Alison.  
La mamma di Alison, fece un sospiro di sollievo.  
Spencer ricordò una frase.  
'Le piaceva scambiarsi la personalità'.  
Quella davanti ai loro occhi era Cece Drake.  
Dietro di loro sentirono dei passi.  
Poi una voce.

'Ciao ragazze, sono qui.'

Si girarono. Riconoscevano quella voce, ricoscevano quel volto. Era Alison. Sua madre la prese e l'abbracciò non poteva credere che fosse viva. NOn poteva immaginarlo.  
Le ragazze gli corsero in contro.  
Quando il cellulare di tutte quattro vibrò.

'Il gioco ricomincia stronzette. Stesso campo. Nuove pedine.  
Salutatemi Alison.  
Baci.  
-A' 


End file.
